Naruto Uchiha of the Fade
by Pro writer that we all like
Summary: Naruto; after bringing back and ruining sasuke's career as a ninja, he is banished. Goes to Valley of the End. Is trained by Madara Uchiha and gets gifts from Kami and Shinigami. He knows he can't go back. So he is sent into Thedus. Causes the breach, etc. With the E.M.S. He can now take on the demonic world. "Na shit. I hate demons." DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Fade

Chapter 1: End Is a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Percy Jackson, (And for P.W.T.W.A.L) the format of all chapters belongs to _**YamiNaruto**_ _ **.**_ Including all future chapters. This chapter has been edited to my needs and again. _**NOT MY FORMAT!**_

"Dialogue"

 _Character_ Thought

'Telepathic Conversation'

 **"Jutsu/Angry God"**

 **"Demon/Monsters/Summon/summon"**

There are many time-skips in this chapter. They are important for story-plot.]

 **Hidden Village of leaf, Konohagakure**. The ninja were being torn apart as the great **Kyuubi-no-Kitsune** was attacking on people. It was a powerful demon; a single swing of one of its nine tails would raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. It used his tails to destroy larger groups and some unlucky ninjas. The ninja's Jutsu and weapons seemed to have no effect to him. It raised chaos and had caused the deaths of many, until the leader of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage arrived

"The Yondaime Hokage is here." A random Jounin shouted from out of nowhere, and a giant frog jumped into the battlefield. Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was a tall, fair-skinned man. He had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. He was wearing standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals. He was wearing standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals.

He looked at bundle at Sandaime Hokage hands as he started flying through the hand-seals. "Forgive Me," He said in sad tone and completed his last Hand seal. " **Seal!"** He shouted and then everything went white.

 **Five Years Latter...**

"Get back here, you damn demon!" Someone from the mob shouted at the small boy. He had bright blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on each cheek. His name was Naruto and was running away from an angry mob. _'Why, why do they always chase me on my birthday? —Why do they call me demon?_ ' Five year old Naruto thought. He continued to run away, until he reached a dead-end. He turned to face his tormentors and let the heaven above to decide his fate. 'At _least,' He closed his eyes. 'If I die here I'll be free from the torture.'_

The mob cracked a grin as they approached the boy. Before they could do anything, many human skeletons rose from the ground and started attacking on the mob. People started running away in panic. There were some experiences Shinobi in the mob. They realized it was a Genjutsu. Someone dispelled Genjutsu but it was too late for them. Naruto was nowhere on the site.

 **0 In Unknown House 0**

Naruto felt no pain so he opened his eyes. He found himself in an unknown room. The room was a large that could easily fit fifty or sixty people; with a large, ornate iron spiral staircase leading up to the second and third floors. The room littered with paintings, vases, sets of armor, and other items from across the known world, each meticulously organized and catalogued. On the right side was a large archway about one-third of the way toward the staircase, and past that, a sliding door that easily blended into the wall if you weren't looking for it.

Looking around he saw a large painting on the wall. It was a painting of a young woman wearing a red variant of the Konoha Jounin's uniform, and she was the most beautiful being that he had ever seen. She had alabaster skin that contrasted with her long and dark onyx hair, and a vibrant smile that would light up the darkest and stormiest of days. Naruto didn't know why, but for some reason he could not stop the tears that ran down his face as he gazed at the photo _'Who is she?'_ /Naruto thought. It is your mother's picture.' 

"W-who are you? — Where are you? How- 'Look behind .'He looked behind and saw Raven there. It was bigger than any normal raven in size and had blood-red eyes. "You can talk!?" It flew above him and landed front of the picture. 'It is ninja thing. My name is Karasu.' Karasu said.

"Is it really my mother's picture?" 'Yes, but she is dead.' She looked at his sad face. 'She loved you. She left you her letter.' Naruto looked at the letter. It was beside his mother's picture. 'Do you know read and write?' Karasu asked

"Yes, Masked-men have taught me this _'Masked- men? ...ANBU'_ Karasu thought.

Naruto looked at his mother's letter as he unfolded it noticed that it's dotted with smudges—the smudges he realized were tears

 **Dear Son,**

My name is Uchiha Hitomi and your mother. I— I waited so long just to see you and to hold you in my arms and now I have taken away from you. I don't know if I did something to anger Kami in my life or some earlier life to have her take me away from you. I hope you can forgive me— forgive me for not being there. It hurts so much to know that I won't be able— That I won't be able to be there for you to see you grow up to see you get married and to see my grand-babies… to not be there for your birthday and to experience everything that you go through with you. I had put so much effort into those training schedules and the Jutsu in the scrolls. I— was hoping that we could have done them together when you had gotten older but it seems that you will just have to teach them yourself. It's— it's nearly time for me to go but before I go one last piece of advice.

You don't have to be in Konoha to be great I know my share of hardships so I know what I'm talking about. You don't have to stay you can explore the world learn new things become what to want to become. I know the hardships and suffering that one can endure in life so son my one request to you is to live your life to the fullest and never give until the end even if you have to leave this village to do so.

I wanted to tell you many things but I don't have time. I know you have many questions. Karasu will explain you this entire thing.

This is goodbye my son, I've left my diary along with some of the pictures. Good luck and goodbye my son.

 **Your Mother,**

 **Uchiha Hitomi.**

Naruto looked at Karasu asked in confusion. "My mother's last name was Uchiha— then why my last name is Uzumaki

'It was Yondaime's wife's last Name. Sandaime Hokage gave this name for you to honor of their sacrifice.' Karasu said. "Sacrifice? What do you mean?"

 _Now or Never'_ Karasu thought

Did you know how Yondaime killed Kyuubi?' Naruto nodded. 'Well, that is lie.' Karasu said. She told him the story.

[AN: We know the story. How Kyuubi freed by Tobi. Only different is that Minato and Kushina's son was born dead. Kushina died because of Kyuubi extraction. Also trauma she had felt after the death of her only child.]

I am **Third Jinchūriki of Kyūubi no Yōko**. This is only because that man, Tobi." Naruto said angrily as his whole body surrounded in a thick black Chakra. The aura and oppressive weight of his chakra were even more sinister than the Kyuubi

His appearance changed. His hair turned blond to midnight black. His skin tone became pale white, his nose and facial shape changed. The most shocking thing was his eyes; they had a red nine-point star with a black background in them. Karasu shocked to his new appearance. [AN: Imagine five years old younger Madara

Karasu looked at him and said, 'You look just like your mother.'

"Hush! What do you mean?" Naruto asked 'Look at yourself in a mirror.' Naruto walked toward the large mirror that was hanging in the hall. Looking in the mirror, he shocked to see his reflection, specifically his eyes. "How?" He asked. 'Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage placed Henge seal on you. He had originally expected to use it to have you be praised as a "Hero" to the people, and sadly it didn't work.' Karasu said

"What about my eyes?" **'Mangekyō Sharingan.** It is an advanced form of the Sharingan. I will tell you about it later. Do you know how use chakra?'Naruto nodded in agreement. 'Come with me.'

"I have one question. How turn them off?" Naruto asked

'Just stop channeling your chakra to your eyes.' Karasu said and she started flying. Naruto cut off the chakra flow to his eyes and they turned to dark blue color. _'Interesting, He has dark-blue eyes; it's not black like Uchiha.'_ Karasu thought

"Do you know who my father is?" Naruto asked hopefully

'No, Master never told me about him.' Karasu said. 'Sorry.'

"Where are we?"

 _'Is he trying to change the subject?'_ Karasu thought. 'We are in **The Valley of the End** 'where **Hashirama Senju** ' and **Madara Uchiha** fought for control of the Konoha village. In this place, Hashirama won battle and Madara believed to have died. We are behind Madara statue. There is secret door of this place.' Karasu said. 'Now, we are going to meet someone.' 'Your Grandfather.'

"Eh

'Just follow me, you will know very soon.'

Soon they came front of the large door of the mansion, Naruto opened the door, and entered the room. It was big, made from stone, and had weird symbols drawn on the floor and the wall.

Karasu looked at Naruto and said, 'Drop your blood on the seal.'  Naruto noticed there was largest symbol in center of room. He bit his thumb and dropped some blood on it. 'Now, channel yours Chakra on it.' When he did, the seal was lit up with bright light and a white coffin rose from the ground. When the coffin door opened, He saw tall man. He had long, spiky waist-length black hair with a blue tint. He was wearing a blue suit and gloves with red samurai-like armor.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked in confusion

'He is a blood clone of Uchiha Madara, your Grandfather.' Karasu said

Madara came out of the coffin and looked at Naruto and asked, "Who are you?" His tone was cold.

"I-I am-" Naruto was too afraid to say anything to him. 'He is Hitomi's son and your Grandson.' Karasu said to Madara.

"My Grandson?" Madara looked at Naruto. _'He looks just like me when I was his age. The only difference is our eyes._ _His eye color is dark-blue, while mine is black.'_ Madara thought.

"What is your name?" Madara asked. His tone was now soft.

"Uzu- Uchiha Naruto." Naruto said.

"Where is your mother?" Madara asked. Naruto looked down sadly.

'She is dead.' Karasu said. She told him the story.

Madara's eyes changed to **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** form in speeds that should not be possible. He released a large amount of killing intent. "Those lowlifes, weakling...How dare they... If real-I would still alive, and then Konoha would nothing but ashes." He had controlled his anger and looked at Naruto with a soft gaze. "But I don't have time for them. I am here to train my grandson." He reached out his right hand and put it on Naruto's head. He smiled at him. "Are you ready for your training?"

"I am ready, Grandpa." Naruto said as his eyes changed to **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

 _'Mangekyō Sharingan? At this young ag.'_ Madara smiled. _'He is truly my grandson'_

 **...**

 **Seven years later...**

Madara was watching his 12-year-old grandson who was practicing his kata above lake water. "That is enough, Naruto." He shouted over his Grandson. Naruto stopped practicing and came out from the lake, in front of Madara. "You have completed your training, Naruto. There is nothing more I can teach you. Now, this is the time to give you my goodbye gift." Madara said.

Naruto looked at his Grandfather and asked, "What kind gift? You have already given me part of Hashirama Senju power."

"I am giving you my power...My real eyes ...My **Sharingan**

 **0 Konoha Academies 0**

"All right everyone, again I congratulate you on graduating from the academy. You are now real ninjas of this village and this isn't training anymore. Remember what you learned and you'll be fine. I expect you to do your duties with utmost diligence and not to dishonor your village. From now on you'll be placed into teams of three under the tutelage of your Jounin Sensei. Team One..." Iruka has begun droning as Sasuke's fans waited who among them will end up on his squad. There were a lot of possibilities

 **Team Seven** under Jounin **Hatake Kakashi** ; with genin Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka winced as the little banshee screamed in victory, "and Uzumaki Naruto"

 **...**

 **...**

 **0 Valley of the End 0**

Naruto stared at the Sasuke. It was silent for a few moments. "So then… dope. You and me, fighting each other like Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara." Sasuke chuckled. "Interesting to see that history repeats itself."

Naruto scoffed at those words. "Except there's one major difference between you and Madara–– Madara was an exceedingly calm person and strong." He smirked lightly. "You are far from that point."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto with anger. **"Chidori (Thousand Birds),"** Sasuke yelled. He had his hand covered in lightning as he charged at Naruto who stood there with a bored look. "Die dope!"

The lightning attack was mere inches from his heart when Naruto grabbed his wrist, sent out a chakra burst that stopped the chirping birds attack. "Kakashi never really taught you proper use of assassination techniques, did he?" He slammed his knee upwards on Sasuke's elbow, he cried out in pain hearing a crack. He didn't stop as he round house kicked Sasuke in the head and sent him skidding across the water top. He sighed to himself as he walked atop the water "This is the difference in our strength, Sasuke. You are weak." He held his hand and formed a black ball of chakra.

 **0 Konoha Council Rooms 0**

Naruto entered in the council chambers. "You wished to speak to me?" He asked in a cold tone. This caught several people in the Council off guard, especially Tsunade. This was not like the usual loud, hyperactive young ninja, who always wore a smile no matter what happened. _'What's wrong with you Naruto? He's not himself, something must have happened. I'll have to ask when we're done here.'_ thought Tsunade

Elder Council member Mitokado Homura answered him. "Yes, we summoned you here" he said. "The Council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you and your teammates, the Suna team, as well as Rock Lee and your Sensei, Hatake Kakashi's report.

"Although we're pleased that a mission of this level was successfully completed by a freshly ordained Chuunin and a team of four Genin, we have some concerns about the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke." He continued, peering at Naruto over the rim of his glasses

 _'So, the time has come.'_ "What concerns?" Naruto asked.

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your battle, and caused much destruction to the Valley of the End" This time Elder Council member Utatane Koharu said.

"We have no choice. Uzumaki Naruto we have to tell you. The council has decided that you shall be **banished** from Konoha immediately." The war hawk Danzo said with a scowl as he said the word. " **banished** ", he clearly wanted a harsher punishment for the young jinchuriki

At this Tsunade blew up "You can't do that you old decrepit fools. The Uchiha tried the kill him. We have a report straight from Kakashi." Tsunade screamed.

"There is nothing left to discus Hokage-sama. The council has made its decision, and it is the last." Daze said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at the council and said, "You're all are bunch idiots." "You can't speak with us like that. You de—" One civilian council member tried to say, but before he could complete this sentence, he killed by kunai in his heart. Everyone saw second Naruto was standing behind dead member with the bloody Kunai in his hand and he disappeared with a flock of crows. This caught all people in the Council off guard, especially two Sannin.

"Pathetic Konoha council," Naruto said. They all saw, his whole body surrounded in a thick black Chakra. Its aura and oppressive weight were even more sinister than the Kyuubi. They shocked when his look changed

 _'He looks just like younger Madara.'_ all Elders thought.

"I think, it is time to give you my real introduction. I am Uchiha Naruto, The son of Uchiha Hitomi, and true descendent of Uchiha Madara." Naruto said with a smirk

One foolish Anbu tried to attack him, but a **Susanoo'd** hand caught him in midair.

"Foolish!" He said as black Fire appeared from Susano-o's hand, it wrapped around Anbu and turned him ash. Naruto looked toward the council. His eyes changed in it **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** form. He released a large amount of killing intent. "If Konoha will be ever attacked then don't hold any hope, I will not come help you." With that he disappeared in swirling of the vortex.

 **...**

Shinra Tensei!" Deva path shouted and destroyed a big part of Konoha with his Gravity Jutsu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"You are The Six paths of Pain, Akatsuki's Leader." Naruto said as he appeared behind Deva Path.

"So, you have come to save your village, but it is too late now. Konoha is nothing but-" Deva path tried to say.

"You're mistaken, I am not come to save them." Deva path surprised at his statement. "I am here to kill you." He said and his eyes turned purple with rings on them.

Deva path said in a shocked tone, "Rinnegan!"

Naruto pointed his hand toward Deva Path and said calmly. **"Shinra Tensei!** "

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto looked down at his fallen foe that was dying slowly from his wounds. "It's over for you, Tobi. You have already lost the battle." Tobi was looking him with hate and anger. " **Juubi** " power will never be yours. Your plan rule on the world has already failed." He looked at Tobi with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "I only pity you... **Amaterasu** " He said as black-fire wrapped around Tobi and turned him ash.

He disappeared and reappeared front of **Gedo Mezo.**

Naruto looked toward the statue. It was a giant, humanoid entity. Its back had several spike-like protrusions. It was wearing some form of a robe. "So, this is Gedo mezo." He said. His Sharingan eyes turned purple with ripple-like pattern in them—The Rinnegan. He gathered all his chakra and poured it all directly into his Rinnegan.

He removed his black Anbu armor for exposing the seal on his stomach. He sat down on Gedo Mazo and brought his hand on the seal. **"Release** " He shouted as the seal on his stomach distorted. Naruto formed a hand-seal. **"Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu"** He called as four symbols had formed around him. A spirit-like nine black dragons came out from his body and moved toward Juubi's stone prison, The Moon. Chakra started to swirl around His body. **"Seal"** He finished hand-seals with Dragon sine. He pulled all Tail-beast's chakra and Juubi's body into the seal.

With a blast of black chakra it was over Yondaime Raikage stopped suddenly and snapped his gaze up towards the nearby river. His eyes widened at the levels of chakra he was sensing and quickly turned towards the rest of alliance force. "Everyone gets down!" He shouted and the place engulfed in a massive black chakra dome.

"What is that?" Ōnoki shouted in surprise as it shredded everything it touched and tried to draw them in.

"I think that's Naruto." Gaara shouted back.

A moment later the ball exploded in a massive blast of wind, knocking all of them down. After a moment of silence everyone managed to stand once more, albeit with effort.

They looked at the surroundings. They all froze with the fear when they found Black- Dragon front of them. They saw he was looking at them with his strange red eyes. His red eyes looked like a perfect mixture between Sharingan and Rinnegan—they had four Rinnegan-like rings with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in them. Suddenly a black portal opened in the sky, Dragon flew up there and disappeared in it. "W-What was that?" Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi asked with slight fear in her voice." We don't know." Yondaime Raikage said. He looked at the surroundings. "I think forth Shinobi war is finally over and we have won this war." He told everyone.

"What happen with all tailed beasts?" Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki asked.

"You have completed your work here. It is time I take you to your second home, My Great-grandson." The figure said to Naruto. Suddenly two familiar figures appeared beside him and they were Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Hitomi. "Goodbye Son," Hitomi kissed on Naruto's forehead. She looked at the figure. "Please take care of him Grandfather." She asked.

"I taught you everything I know. This is goodbye." Madara said to Naruto's unconscious body

"We also want to give something to him." A voice said from the darkness. They quickly turned and saw two figures.

First one was a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, rich pink eyes and had creamy colored skin. She dressed in what looked like a white traditional Kimono.

Second figure was tall, at very least he was ten feet tall, his body was a rotting sickly gray color with black rune or perhaps seal like markings over what was visible of his left hand and forearm, sharp obsidian black nails, "O-Nenju" or Japanese Prayer Beads wrapped around his left hand / wrist, his face resembled a Hannya mask, a pair of horns flowing out of its long spiky white hair, a knife sheathed in its razor-sharp obsidian black fangs, a pair of demonic eyes glaring down at them, the sclera and pupil both a deep obsidian black while the iris was a brilliant golden color, and a long white robe the only thing covering its body, yet left his chest and some of his navel in full view.

"Kami-Sama, Shinigami-Sama," Madara asked, "what are you two doing here?"

"We are here to meet The Child of Prophecy." Shinigami said.

Kami walked next toward Naruto. She looked at Naruto face and said, "Hm, He is cute." She opened her hand and summoned a small white ball of light. She sent it toward Naruto. It absorbed in him and **small purple color diamond** **mark** appeared on his forehead. "What is this?" Hitomi asked as she pointed diamond mark in Naruto's forehead.

"My gift— he has darkness power— It is the light power from me. This will help him to balance his power." Kami answered and disappeared in a flash.

"Now my gift," Shinigami raised his hand on air. With flash, black katana appeared in his hand. Then it turned into a black ball of light. It absorbed in Naruto with the symbol for **God of the Dead** appeared on his left shoulder. "Use my gift wisely." He said and disappeared in black flash.

Mysterious figure looked at Madara and Hitomi. "This is time to go." He said. Both of them nodded and disappeared in darkness. He looked Naruto with a smile and disappeared in flash with him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around the place. He found himself in a small cell that looked like one from the medieval times. 'Karasu-Chan, Where are you?' He asked telepathically. 'I am here, Master Naruto.' Karasu answered as a she entered the room from the cell window.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

'We are not in element nation and I think we are in another dimension. 'Karasu said. He noticed he was in metal handcuffs that did not move at all. He can move his arms along with his hands but they won't separate.

Cassandra came in.

Naruto looked up to see a woman in a steel chest plate with a very big sword at her left side.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill you now." All the sudden his hand started to hurt. And glowed a disturbing green. It was a diamond-shaped mark on his hand that always glowed like that but it only hurt when it tries to get bigger. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." His turn to talk. I'm just as confused as you are. All I know is that a woman reached out to me. I got her hand and saved us both. I hope. I put here in a dimension similar to this one and is wearing and has what she needs to fit in. While no guaranties that she is alive, it is better than a green demonic projectile flattening you."

"My name is Naruto. If I told you where I came from, I would sound like that dick outside the cell named that if I hat to guess is a dwarf. How I know that, I don't know." ally caught his attention was black bracelet.

"You're Lying!" She grabbed my by the caller and yelled at me. _'go figure. Now this sounds bad. I wonder what I can do here.'_ Then another woman around 22 came in and pulled her off of him.

"Go the forward camp Lillian. I will take him to the rift." _'She can be a real pain but if I play my cards right I can help these people if things go to hell.'_ Naruto then said, "So what exactly _did_ happen? "It will be easier to show you."

"God damn it is cold!" He had to channel fire chakra on his whole body to stay warm. It worked because he can do that for literally days on end. People started looking at him with distain. _'Again'_ "Holy shit, that is one big hole. If I caused all this then I am very mad right now."

"We call it, **"The Breach."** A massive rift into the world of demons that gets bigger and bigger with no sign of stopping. Sadly its not the only one; Just the biggest. All caused by the explosion at the Conclave.

He answered back. "An explosion can do that?!"

"This one did. Unless we act, that thing will get so big this world will be swallowed whole. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" The mark hurt again but this time it hurt more and got bigger too, "I figured."

"Every time the Breach grows so does that mark. And it is killing you. But it may be the key to stopping this or at least stop it from growing any more. But we need to hurry because we don't have much time left."

"If I can help, I will. That thing creeps me out anyway." Cassandra helped him up and they kept walking. As he continued walking he noticed that people hated him a lot. _'What else is new.'_ "They have decided your guilt. They need it. Everyone is morning. Divine Justinia V. The conclave was hers. She was very close to making peace between mages and templar's. Now they are dead. But people need to learn how to think beyond themselves and focusing on a way to seal the breach. As she did."

Cassandra cut Naruto out of those stupid ropes, He could have done it myself but that would look very bad. And he did not know how molding chakra would affect it. The chakra I used to keep myself warm was pure chakra. Not fire or lighting. "One question; where are we going?"

 **[From here on out it is all me. And Naruto's POV**

I walked on this bridge that had a lot of sad people on it. Some soldiers, citizens, and a few politicians Cassandra lead me to a gate. "Open the gate! We are heading into the valley!" And it opened. The outside looked like an outside and snowy part of the Hokage vault. Armed soldiers everywhere. Some hid behind an overturned wagon. Good thing for the fence and the path or I would be super lost.

 _One long walk later_

I got to a bridge and I was almost across but an green meteor crashed into it and we fell down the mountain. God damn that hurt. The same thing happened but this time on ice and yet said ice was intact. Stupid yes, but it meant no hypothermia or frostbite so whatever. "Oh come on. Seriously?" Naruto.

"Stay back." She defeated three out of five demons and was still fighting. but some had gone for me. I saw a sword that I could use. Two-handed though. Not my style. I did a couple assassination missions a few years ago. And my katana that was somehow still sealed is the storage seal on my right had that is still their. "Time to try some thing." Susanoo would be overkill so I used my newly named Shini-kohe. Or Death Queen. The aura was so evil, the fighting stopped and everyone looked at me. It didn't last long because the fighting started again. "Are demons supposed to be this weak or is just my sword?"

"Drop your weapon. **Now!** "A demon attacked me. Yes I could use a special ability but that would attract more attention than we already have. Now I want to get some warm clothing so can me please move?" "Yes. Now let's go!"

About 20 feet later we came across more demons. I got annoyed so I set them on fire with **amaterasu**. "Well that was fast. Note to self use that more often" "Just move." We need to get to the rift." The path was long and cold. "They are falling from the beach!" I said that.

 _Five minutes later_

"We are getting closer. You can hear the fighting!"

"Who is fighting?!"

"You'll see later just hurry!"

I got so annoyed I snapped. No I didn't leak red chakra, I got my Death Queen and set a personal record for how many shitlings I can kill in three seconds. Apparently nine. In theory that's three demons per second but some were closer than others and I never paid attention to stuff like that. "Quickly, before more come through!" An bald elf took my hand and put it near a rift. Two double-helixes came out and connected to the rift, after the sound of a kunai launcher ramping up for seconds, a cross between a crack and a boom happened and the rift vanished in green dust.

"I don't know what you pr I just did but that was awesome!" " _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours." "I did that?" "So that means this pain-in-the-ass mark is good for something."

"It seams that whatever magic used to open the breach put that mark on your hand. I made a quick decision saying that that mark can help you close rifts-And it seams I was correct."

"That means it could stop the breach from growing. Or close it all together."

"And here I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever. Varic Tethras: Rouge, Storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong." He winks at Cassandra who rolls her eyes. "I'm technically a prisoner like you. But I was supposed to appeal to the divine. But she's dead now. Yet here I am. Lucky, in this sorry case."

The elf introduced himself. "My name is Solas. I am pleased to see you still live."

Veric translated for me. "He means, "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

 _ **End Naruto's POV**_

"Thank you Solas. I've died before and it was a bitch. It doesn't help that the Shinigami is a dick. And I don't think I can get away with it twice."

Solas- Cassandra, note that this magic is barely in my range of knowledge. And one misstep and we are all dead. So be carful."

Naruto turns to Veric, "Well... Bianca's excited.

Well That was hard. Took me eight hours to edit and finish this. The beginning of this chapter does not belong to me. It starts to be mine when the story talks about being in shackles and "lying" But before that, it all belongs to _**YamiNaruto**_ __

R &R&R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of the Fade**

 **Chapter 2: Start a New Adventure**

"Dialogue"

"YELLING"

 _Character_ Thought

'Telepathic Conversation'

 **"Jutsu/Angry God"**

 **"Demon/Monsters/Summon/summon"**

 **Character**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson

Naruto POV

I walked down the rocky and icy path toward wherever we were going. For safety reasons, I had my E.M.S activated and Death Queen on my back. I was a little nervous that the ice would crack and I would fall in. While I could body flicker out before I got wet, it would be a major pain to pull everyone else out. Snow to the left, snow to the right, snow everywhere! My goal now is to reach the forward camp.

"Lesser Shade, seriously?" Two of them at that. The Shades took a little more work but these green ghost things took one strike and then turned into black dust. My guess is that when demon are "killed" then they go back to the fade but don't die. My theory is that if it turns to black dust then the Shinigami just got one tasty treat. I got hit once. I don't think it did anything but it hurt, a lot. But we are on a time limit. So we kept going. But I did get some elfroot. But only if it was five feet in front of me. Other wise I just made some shadow clone.

Veric asked me, "So are you innocent?"

"I don't remember anything"

"That will get you every time. Should have spun a story. More entertaining and less likely to lead to premature execution."

I closed another fade rift that was by a gate. And apparently, people listen to Cassandra rather well. I don't know if its fear or respect. Probably both. Another door opened. A bridge with a supply cache. And a chest filled with loot. A magic staph. I could use it. But that would be a pain to learn. Then I have to learn it again in full sunsanoo.

Talk about pain in the but. I saw The woman named Liliana, I think. and with him is a politician.

"Ah, here they come."

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who he is. And as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra spoke up. " "Order me" "You are a glorified clerk; a bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug. but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Liliana intervened before things got nasty. "We serve the Most Holy-"

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement. And obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

 _'My turn'_ "What about the breach? If that thing grows too much, we are all dead. So go be a dick somewhere else. We have a camp to go to."

"And you started this mess! Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before its too late." I didn't say anything; yet. Liliana was silent too.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple. Even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. Its the fastest way."

Who knew this could be so fun to watch? Liliana added her opinion. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.

Cassandra looked like she had seen a ghost. "But we lost an entire squad on that path. Its too risky."

Chancellor Roderick, A.K.A, Chancellor Dickhead. Bitched even more. "Listen to me. Abandon this before more lives are lost." As if on queue, the breach started growing again. It no longer hurt a lot but My hand started to move on its own. And glowed a disturbing green. Again.

"How do you want to do this?" Cassandra asked me that question like I new the answer. I did but no matter what I chose, people would die. "(sigh) I say we take the mountain path. Note that I do not like either options. I just want to help, not die, and close that thing."

"Liliana; gather everyone from the valley. **Everyone.**

Dickhead again. "On your head be the consequences seeker."

And so it began. We started the technically short, but felt like long walk through the mountain. We came across what looked like the outside of a wall mine. With stone and wood to boot. And a lot of ladders. That was annoying. The path lead to a tunnel and outside of said tunnel is the temple. Where I am supposed to go. I met a few shades and a wrath. But if you hate them; kill them. (lol) "hmn. Dark, candles, and stone. Yep, mine."

"On the outside of the mine, we found bodies of dead soldiers. But only seven. There should be a lot more. "So the others will be up a head?" Veric. "Only one way to find out." I said. We can do that later. No one is safe out here until the breach is sealed" Solas. And I think I found the breach. Or at least, the part on the ground.

But first the fade rift that is right in fromt of me. Two wraths, and three lesser shades. Could be worse. Killed them and sealed the rift. I was complemented by Solas on how I become proficient in sealing rift. But Veric said, "Let's hope it works on the big one." We also saved a few soldiers who could really use a break. And we gave it to them. "Down that ladder. That is the way to the temple." Cassandra. Ladders are fun. But later. I walked down a wooden path. The only reason you could tell is because there were lines in between the snow where the spaces between wood planks are. "Wow. those are some big rock. And why is there green everywhere?" Veric. "I agree." I said. I kept walking until I saw the land part of the breach. Apparently this place is called the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

I just came within 15 feet of the breach. Cool yes, but the red lyrium here creeps me out. And its in big crystal from. Nasty. I also found a lot of bodies. Some in better condition than others. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Cassandra. "Can I even get up there?" Thank the Maker for Solas. "No. This is the first rift. Seal it, and if we are lucky we can seal the breach itself." Now we move.

I got down there. And big, green rift that was the size of my apartment. While it wasn't very big, that's a pretty big rift. But then, a flashback happened but everyone saw it. I wasn't in any trouble but that was very helpful. "What we all just saw was echoes of what happened here, The fade bleeds into this place. And this rift is closed but not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark we can open the rift, kill whatever comes out and seal it completely. Solas again.

I opened the rift and with it came a fucking PRIDE DEMON! I didn't dare fool around. I got full sunsanoo and death queen. Easy to defeat yes, but god damn that thing is tough. It took SEVEN slashes Death Queen, one shield bash and a solid punch to the face. "Alright, I give up. This is going to be a pain to fix. Oh well? I NEED EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY! IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE ALL DEAD. NO GO!" Some didn't listen but they did after they saw something that could kill them faster than any demon could as well. And at least demons leave a body. This jutsu has enough blades and power to kill you on a cellular level. I launched it right at him. It hit him in his chest. He also went flying. But eventually, the rassenshuriken collapsed then expanded and all that was left was a vacuum that sucked a few shades and a terror demon. They, got turned to green mush. Then vanished into the fade. "Now! Seal the rift!" And I somewhat did. I did not have enough power to seal it but I stopped it from growing. So that's good.

For once, I was out of chakra. I'd be fine in the morning but damn it hurts! "Well guys, I did my job. Solas, you're on carrying duty." "What?" And I passed out.

"Ugh, my head. Note to self: Do that only when desperate." I saw an female elf. That was startled and carrying a crate that had.. I have no idea. She dropped it. "Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" Hey, hey, slow down. It's ok. Relax you did your job just fine. Now, where am I?"

She got down to the floor. "I beg your forgiveness and you blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, My Lord." In a caring voice, I said, "Relax. Again you did just fine. Now where am I supposed to go?" "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, like the mark on your hand."

She looked up slightly. "Its all everyone has talked about for the last three days." "(sigh) Then the danger is over. We're safe. You're too quick to bow. I don't believe in subjugation. So come on lets go." I said with a smile. The breach was still in they sky, but that is what they say. I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you're awake. "At once" she said. "Wait. Why do you bow so quickly?"

"Because elves are inferior to men. We should bow down to them." I'm thinking, _Ok, that is just wrong. I need to fix that._ "What idiot told you that?" Come on, lets go." I got up and started walking. And what I found startled me. People; soldiers and normal people alike with their right hand in a fist on their hearts. And I walked right where they wanted me to. And with my "servant". That just wrong.

I entered the Chantry. Two big wooden doors with the Inquisition symbol on it. I hear an argument between Cassandra and someone who I will find out when I open these doors. I looked at the elf. "I don't know how this will turn out. So please go home. If you see another elf, tell them I said, "Hi."

"The Quinari failed seeker. Chain him. And prepare the transport." "Disregard that and leave us." "You walk a dangerous line seeker." "The breach is stable but is still a threat. I will not ignore it." "I did what I could. And it almost killed me." "Yet you live. And a convenient result, insofar as you're concerned.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect." Liliana.

" _I_ am a suspect?!" "You, and many others." "But _not_ the prisoner." "I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to him for help." Cassandra. "So his survival, that _thing_ on his hand-All a coincidence?" "Providence. The maker sent him to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra again. "So let me guess. The maker sent me because I am the only one who can fight in this mess and to keep people from killing each other? No? Or maybe I need to deal with the rifts? So I need to know what I need to do that does not involve my execution. Or I might snap and kill this asshole." I look at the Chancellor.

"The breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Liliana. This is not for you to decide." Cassandra gets a thick book out and explains that they have the authority to act.

And I finally snap. "Hey, dickhead. Go away and bitch somewhere else. We don't need this right now. I'll help again because I am bored and I want to help. No go away and don't come back." I then said in a cold and scary voice; "Or I will kill you. Now go." Safe to say, he won't be coming back any time soon. He left in utter rage. "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition of old reborn. And we will bring peace to the world. We need to find those responsible and bring back order." Said Cassandra. "But we have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support." Liliana. I'm staying quiet because want to know if I can do something already. Cassandra states another fact. "But we are out of options. We need to do something now. With you at our side."

"You want a holy war? I'll help do what is necessary but this will get ugly vary fast." "Please, help us fix this before it is too late." She gives me her hand. And I shake it. "

Crows are launched. I am given recognition. Now the hard part; getting things done. We discussed theory. Now we need to make said theory happen.

Well shorter than the last one but just as good right? This should be good. The next chapter may be very short. Because in the game, a good portion of the time may be just busy work. I'll right a little about that. But mostly fighting. Also, High School is coming up so the chances of me updating are very low. Wish me luck. But a preview of something that will happen SOMEHWERE in the next chapter...R&R&R&R

or Read And Review And Rest And Relax

It has been a three-half years since Naruto arrived in this new land. There wasn't much to learn but several new words. Easy with the Sharingan. For him, this world was a more active place. Heaven was the only place that was free of demons. But if you call a lot of political dicks demons, then there are about three or four who want Naruto dead. Its not all bad. He met **Commander Cullen, Spymaster, Liliana,** and **Josephine** **Montilyet. Josephine** most likely the only politician that is not a dick.


End file.
